


A Quick Fix

by chaosruby



Series: The God King [2]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Cults, Devotion, F/M, Making Out, Rough Kissing, Teasing, Workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22073257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosruby/pseuds/chaosruby
Summary: Troy needs help fixing his metal arm after he tries himself, but to no avail. You fix it with ease, even offering certain upgrades, and he wants to thank you for your assistance.
Relationships: Troy Calypso/Original Character(s), Troy Calypso/Reader, Troy Calypso/You
Series: The God King [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585390
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	A Quick Fix

Your little shack always buzzed with bandits, whether they were looking for an elemental mod for their weapon or a brand new axe, you were the right person to come to. Everyone knew who you were - the best supplier within the camp. Not only did you have all new gadgets and tech, but you knew everything about them. So when the beloved God King stopped by, you tried to ready yourself for what he could possibly ask. 

"Get the fuck out!" You screamed at the cultists trying to squeeze into your small building.

Troy had managed to bring a herd of his followers with him as they screamed bloody murder about how much they loved him and Tyreen. Your head hurt from the noise so you forced them all out, weapon in hand, and locked the door. You turned to Troy, walking over to your counter and placing your gun down.

"So what can I do for you, my king?" 

He seemed rather unhappy. There was barely any emotion showing through his features, but it didn't put you off. You probed further when he didn't respond.

"Is everything... okay?"

He came closer to you, dropping his outstretched prosthetic arm on your wooden desk. He looked at you.

"I can't bend or move at the elbow, or my fingers. Can you fix it?" Troy finally spoke. 

"Definitely," You breathed, "Let me go fetch my tools, uh, take a seat and get comfortable because we might be here for a little while."

He let out a small huff in annoyance, probably due to the idea of having to wait, but did as you instructed. You gathered all of the tools you thought you might need, some oil and some spare parts, before coming back to stand by Troy. He watched as you practically ignored him, becoming engrossed in your work as you removed the metal plating of his arm.

"I usually fix it up myself," Troy began, trying to give you some context as you looked over all of the cogs and wires, "but I just need you to..."

"You've over adjusted your wiring," You stated, twisting one of the cogs round to put less pressure on the the thin metal string, "it's too strained and therefore, you can't move it."

"But this is how I always do it, it has to be tight enough to-" The noise of you cutting through the wire with your hand held shears stopped him from talking.

He watched as you de-tangled his entire set of wiring from his arm, throwing it across the room for it to drop inside your box of parts.

"It can be re-used," You mumbled, "and I'm sure some idiot will pay me triple the price for a wire that's been inside the God King."

Troy almost laughed, but played it cool as he watched you skillfully replace the wire you just removed from a fresh new coil. Your small fingers wedged it underneath all the cogs and metal, wrapping it round all the important pieces that helped the arm move. He watched as you twisted a few parts, watching his metal fingertips move one by one.

"Now you try." You ordered him, leaning back to watch.

Even though they were slightly jagged movements, Troy was able to move his fingers. You quickly got back to work, using a pipette to drip in some oil to create an easier motion. You encouraged him to try again, this time with the whole of his arm. 

Troy bent his arm and moved his fingers with a grin on his face. He placed it back down for you to put the covers back on, clicking them back into place. He stood up, moving his arm around in amazement as though it were brand new. He looked down at you still seated at your desk. 

"Uh, thanks." He said quietly, "I really appreciate it, how much do I owe you?"

"You owe me nothing," You laughed, "but make sure you come back if it starts to play up again. I think I've got some old atlas tech that can make movements more fluid, and maybe even deck your arm out with a few hidden weapons for when you're out there fighting in the vaults." 

"If you're going to do all that for me, I think you deserve something in return..." Troy smirked. 

You stood up and walked around the table innocently, moving towards the door. You placed your hand on the handle, gesturing for him to leave.

"I'll have a think about it, now leave. My business is already about to be even more popular since you've walked in, that alone is even better than anything you can give me." You shrugged as he walked towards you.

"You know I can give you better than that," He purred, reaching his recently fixed hand out to grip your waist, pulling you close to him.

"If I knew this was what you meant," You giggled, taking your hand off of the door to wrap your arms around his torso, "I wouldn't have asked you to leave so soon..."

He hummed in response, moving both hands to your ass and lifting you up. Your legs instinctively wrapped themselves around his waist as he carried you over to the chair he was previously sat in. He sat down, letting you straddle him. You bravely pressed your lips against his neck, trailing up to place kisses to his jawline, then eventually kissing his lips. 

Troy's kisses were aggressive, showing you he was in charge. He slipped his human hand behind your neck, gripping it tightly as his prosthetic one held you by the waist to keep you close to him. Eventually his grip calmed, letting his fingers tangle themselves in your hair. You wondered if he wished to have two normal arms, but the thought quickly went away as his lips left yours to suck and bite at your neck.

He left plenty of bruises, marking you to show the world that you weren't to be taken by another. His lips found yours again, yet this time he cut it short by biting your lower lip as he pulled away slowly.

"If you tell anyone about this," He leaned over to whisper into your ear, "I won't hesitate in killing you."

You kissed him again but Troy pushed you off of him quickly as his echo beeped loudly. You gripped the edge of the table to stop yourself from falling to the ground, watching him pull his device from his trouser pocket to answer the call.

"Hey bro, you all fixed up?" Tyreen asked as soon as he answered.

"Yeah, yeah," Troy replied, looking over at your questioning expression, "I'll be on my way back in a minute."

"Good, we've got a live stream to do. See you in a bit."

Tyreen ended the call. Troy stood up, moving towards the door.

"I'll be back for those upgrades soon." He chuckled, moving towards the handle.

"And maybe to finish off my payment?" You suggested, hands on your hips as you walked over to where he stood.

He leaned down to give you one last quick kiss, "Watch the live stream, yeah? Don't be afraid to marvel at my gorgeous body."

You rolled your eyes, "Just piss off."

"Don't get your panties in a twist," Troy laughed, grabbing your face so you couldn't look away from him, "I said I'd be back, didn't I, gorgeous?" 

"You better be." You tried to give him a menacing look but a small smile broke out onto your face knowing he'd return sometime soon.


End file.
